Je t'ecris
by La plume d'Eowin
Summary: O.S Dead Fic, Yaoi Sasu/Naru leger Une lettre de Sasuke Uchiwa pour un etre qu'il admire par dessus tout...
1. Chapter 1

**_Titre: _**_Je t'écris...__  
_**_Resumer :_**_ Une missive de Sasuke Uchiwa envers un être qui l'a toujours fasciné...__  
__Bonne lecture a tous :)_

* * *

Je t'écris.

J'en avais besoin, pour te convaincre d'arrêter. Arrêter d'essayer de me ramener. Me décision est prise : je ne reviendrai pas. Konoha m'a menti, m'a fait croire des tas de choses qui ne sont qu'inventions. Tous m'on fait croire que mon frère les avaient tués sous un coup de folie !  
Non, je peux te l'affirmer.  
Konoha nous cache des choses. Probablement t'a ton menti plus que moi… Kyuubi, tes parents ou Jiraiya-san… Si tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle, alors cela confirme mes dires.  
Je t'en prie, quand tu auras cette lettre, vas voir le Hokage et demande lui de le raconter l'histoire de mon clan et la tienne, je n'en n'ai pas la force dans cette lettre. Si tu y penses, non je ne pourrais pas te l'expliquer en face, car quand tu auras reçu cette missive, je ne serais probablement plus de ce monde. Et si par bonheur je suis encore en vie, je n'en aurais que pour quelques heures. Naruto, mes derniers pensées sont pour toi. Je t'écris tant que j'en ai encore la force, tant que mon esprit reste clair.

Les mots s'étalent sur le papier tandis que la vie quitte mon corps. Je te connais et s'il te plait, ne pleures pas ma mort, je ne l'ai pas mérité. Tu n'aurais pas pu me sauver.  
Tous ce dont j'ai envie, c'est que tu saches la vérité : je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme mon meilleur ami.  
Avec son meilleur ami, on parle, on rit, on chahute et non, on se balance des insultes car on ne sait pas être gentils, on essaye d'éviter tous contacts avec l'autre de peur de craquer…  
Non, Naruto. Je n'ai jamais pus te considérer comme mon meilleur ami car je ne t'aimais pas que par amitié et c'est cela qui me rendait si orgueilleux, si sec avec toi.  
Je t'aime, et je n'ai jamais su comment m'y prendre avec toi. Ou te prendre dans mes bras, ressentir la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien, apprécier ou alors continuer a nourrir cette rivalité qui aurait creuser un gouffre infranchissable entre nous? Je n'ai su me décider et c'est ça, entre autres, qui m'a décidé à partir cher Orochimaru pour acquérir assez de force pour battre Itachi.  
Mais maintenant, rien n'est plus pareil : je ne peux respecter les dernières volontés de mon frère.

Le temps passe, les mots se posent sur le papier et la vie m'échappe.  
Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer ainsi.  
Hachibi nous a attaqués et j'ai reçu un coup fatal. Je crois que c'était réparable, mais je refuse tous les soins que l'on me propose.  
Je suis fatigué de cette vie.  
Fatigué de faire une chose qui me tient a cœur, puis me rendre compte que c'étais la dernière chose a faire…

Se faire tuer par un bijuu… C'est un peu mourir de tes mains, tu ne crois pas?  
En ce moment, tu dois me prendre pour un fou.

Je commence à avoir de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Ça vas bientôt être l'heure.  
Naruto, futur Hokage de Konoha, ninja exceptionnel et le plus imprévisible… Seul homme qui ait jamais compté dans ma vie…

Je t'aime.

Continue sans moi, oublie-moi là. Une chose : sois heureux.  
Je te remercie tout de même pour tous ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je t'aime.  
Adieu, et sois heureux.

Sasuke Uchiwa.

* * *

**Sasu:** Mais que...  
**Hika:** T.T  
**Sasu:** Mais tu vas changer ça tout de suite !!! Tu te crois où??  
**Hika:** Gomen, Je n'ai pas pus m'en empêcher T.T J'ai fait ça en cour de Physique, l'autre jour...  
**Naru:** Tu part des mois, sans rien dire et du jour au lendemain, tu te pointes et tu nous sors une Dead OS?  
**Hika:** T.T

Reviews ?

**Sasu/Naru:** N'y compte pas!! è_é  
**Hika:**T.T

Merci beaucoup a ma Beta-reader preferer,Sana-Teme ^.^ qui ma corrigée toutes mes vilaines fautes pas belles =p et qui m'a rajouter un petit P.S... Que j'ai garder que pour moi, Na! xp


	2. Quand je l'ai recut

**Titre: Quand je l'ai reçut…  
****Résumé :**_ Mais que s'est-il passé quand Naruto a reçu la lettre de Sasuke?_

* * *

Tel un torrent, les larmes coulent. Pourquoi? Pourquoi me le dire seulement maintenant? J'ai tellement attendu ces mots…  
Le papier se froisse sous mes doigts, la lettre que je viens de recevoir, imprégnée de ton odeur, se consume dans ma poigne.

Sasuke… si tu savais…

J'ai changé. Enormément. Tandis que celui des autres m'était indispensable, ton avis, ta présence m'importait peu. Maintenant, le tien m'est devenu vital, tu m'annonce ta mort imminente.  
Sas'ke…Le seul homme que tu aie jamais aimé autre que ton frère serait moi? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé dans l'ignorance, dans ce cas ?

Je soupire.

Pathétique n'est-ce pas? Je me pose des questions, moi. Toi seul peux me donner les réponses… Et tu n'es pas la… Si seulement tu n'étais pas parti… On en serait pas la tous, les deux. Toi aux frontières de la mort, et… et moi, renié par mon village, par mon équipe… Si seulement j'avais pu t'empêcher de partir, tu n'aurais pas été attaqué et moi, cloîtré dans cette chambre d'hôpital à mon nom, ou chez moi. Tu sais, depuis quelques mois, j'ai de moins en moins envie de me contrôler. Pour le plaisir, je laisse Kyuubi prendre ma place et blesser ennemis et coéquipiers. J'ai maintenant besoin d'une dose constante de sang. Kiba me comprend, c'est peut-être le seul sur ce point là, le seul qui m'accepte tel que je suis devenu… Un être sans foi ni loi à la beauté trompeuse… Un être sanguinaire qui ne peut être comblé que par cette boisson carmin… ou peut-être toi, qui sait…  
Tu sais, moi aussi je t'aime. Peut-être depuis le début, peut-être pas… Je l'ignore. Mais c'est cette force qui m'a poussé à essayer de te ramener maintes fois…  
D'un geste fluide, je sors du lit et des draps puant la mort pour m'habiller et sortir en douce par la fenêtre. Allant le plus vite possible, je rentre chez moi. M'étalant sur mon lit, j'éclate en sanglots.  
Pourquoi m'abandonner? Pourquoi ces aveux? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi… Sakura est là. Depuis que je suis devenu froid et distant, je crois qu'elle te voit en moi : elle me colle. Je te comprends maintenant.  
Elle toque à la porte, espérant rentrer, une simple réponse, n'importe quoi. Non mais elle croit quoi?

-Naruto, je sais que tu es là!

Bien pour toi! Je ne lui donne aucune réponse. A quoi cela aurait-il servit? Elle rentre sans mon autorisation. Elle n'est pas au courant de mon homosexualité, tu sais, et elle croit avoir sa chance. Ce n'est pas parce que je voulais que l'on s'intéresse à moi que je l'aimais automatiquement… Sas'ke, tu manque ici…

-Naru-kun!

Elle se penche vers moi. Son odeur de fleur m'assaille et je me retrouve le cœur au bord des lèvres. Merci le bonbon ! J'ouvre les yeux et reçois ses cheveux en pleine tronche. Je la repousse.

-Laisse-moi.

Ma voix est éraillée. Sakura écarte les mèches de cheveux de mon visage pour le regarder. J'attrape sa main pour la repousser mais elle continue de me fixer.

- Naru-kun, ça va? Tu as les yeux rouges.  
- Idiote ! J'ai pleuré !  
-Narruuu-kun! Que t'arrive t-il?  
-Rien…Que fais-tu là?

Elle sourit. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai perdu le mien qu'il faut le remplacer… Seul celui de Sas'ke peut rivaliser. Oui, il sait sourire…  
Tout d'un coup, j'ai un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

-Alors?

Elle se colle à moi en s'allongeant. Je la sens sourire encore plus.

-Je viens d'apprendre la mort imminente du nukenin Sasuke Uchiwa. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire. Il ne viendra plus t'importuner… _nous_ importuner…

Elle se redresse et veut m'embrasser.

…

Je rêve…? Non ! C'est un cauchemar. Elle a osé me dire ça… sans pleurer et avec le sourire? Je la repousse.

**_Laisse la moi…_ **Non. Si quelqu'un doit la tuer dans un bain de sang, se sera moi, Kyuubi ! **_Vas_ _le chercher…_ **C'est-ce que je comptais faire.

-Casse-toi.

Ma voix est dure, doublement chargée en dégoût et en rage par celle de Kyuubi qui résonne un peu. Sakura pâlit en me voyant ainsi.

-Mains enfin, Naruto-Kun…  
- Tu veux vraiment crever?

Je me sens perdu. Je tombe peu à peu dans la folie. Je sens l'adrénaline qui monte et avec l'excitation de Kyuubi, je m'imagine déjà la déchiqueter dans mon petit appartement, barbouillant les murs de son sang, accrochant ses tripes en guise de lustres…  
Personne ne doit être au courant de sa venue, je suppose. Il me suffirait de disparaître avant que l'on commence à la rechercher. Je la laisserai se vider de son sang pour aller retrouver Sas'ke et le soigner… Pouah ! Elle doit avoir un goût sucré !  
Une présence connue me fait assez reprendre pied pour gueuler sur Sakura au lieu de lui sauter dessus.

-Barre-toi, Sakura ! Et dis à Kiba de rentrer au lieu de rester devant la porte !

Je la vois qui reste là, à me regarder comme on regarde un ahuri. Je vais la buter !

_-Maintenant !_

Elle sursaute puis s'enfuit en courant. Je crois qu'elle pleure et c'est tant mieux. A ce moment, Kiba entre dans ma chambre et, après m'avoir salué de la tête, viens s'asseoir à mes côtés sans rien dire, attendant que je me calme. J'y arrive mais malgré mon self-control, les larmes se remettent à couler. Moi qui croyais que je m'étais asséché...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Tu sais, Sasuke, Kiba est très proche de moi. Je suis un peu comme son meilleur ami maintenant que Shino ne lui parle plus - depuis qu'il est avec Hinata. Il s'est retrouvé seul et lui qui était tombé amoureux d'elle, est un peu tombé dépressif. Je l'ai consolé et ça a crée des liens… Il est assez proche de moi pour que je lui avoue mes sentiments envers toi…

-C'est lui…

Je n'arrive même pas à prononcer ton nom.

- Qu'a-t-il fait?  
- Elle… Sakura… Non, je…  
- Respire, m'ordonne-t-il. Explique-moi simplement en commencent par le début.

Je lui réexplique mes sentiments pour toi, puis lui montre ta lettre.

-Et la, Sakura elle… elle est venue et, toute sourire, m'a annoncé sa mort, et…

Je m'écroule contre lui. Il me serre et me murmure de me laisser aller. On reste comme ça.  
Merci, Kiba, merci…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cela fait trois jours que je me suis enfuis de Konoha. Kiba m'a aidé à partir et j'ai maintenant trouvé le repère de l'Akatsuki. J'ai aussi eu vent de drôle de rumeurs venant de Konoha : Tsunade aurait été retirée de ses fonctions et les anciens auraient choisi Danzô pour la remplacer. Depuis, la vieille aurait disparu. Mais ce ne sont plus mes affaires! Depuis le matin du deuxième jour, j'observe tous les faits et geste de cette putain d'organisation qui m'a volé mon Sasuke. J'ai déjà un plan pour m'infiltrer dans les cachots, là ou est retenu Sasuke. J'ai aperçu plusieurs fois chaque membre, et j'ai souvent vu Karin parler avec une personne dont je n'ai pas vu le haut. Mais c'est une femme qui porte une cape brun clair. Et cette silhouette me dit quelque chose…  
De dehors, ce repère des brigands les plus recherchés ressemble à une veille baraque. Pouah!

La nuit tombée, je m'infiltre dans la maison par la fenêtre du premier étage, n'ayant pas d'autre choix. Je traverse la maison aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre et me retrouve aux cachots bien trop vite à mon goût. Aucun opposant… bizarre.  
Là, je le sens. Son cœur est faible, mais je l'entends. Je m'avance alors à la lumière de la lune que filtre une mince fenêtre. Il est là, faible, allongé à terre, complètement couvert de sang.

-Naruto…que…?

Je me dirige vers lui et pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Je lui souris, mon premier sourire depuis des mois, mais lui est si faible, tremblant… Paniqué?

-Vas…t-en,… vite, me murmure t-il difficilement.  
- Oh que non, pas sans toi !  
- C'est… un… piège !

Il ouvre grands les yeux et je remarque enfin les chakras mal dissimulées derrière moi mais que je n'avais pas distingués avant. Je me retourne pour faire face à toute l'Akatsuki et la silhouette aperçue aux cotés de Karin.

-Laissez-moi passer.

Kyuubi grogne, grognement qui remonte dans ma poitrine. Dans les rangs en face de moi, il y a un mouvement de recul. Je sens Kyuubi qui utilise une technique interdite et secrète en s'infiltrant dans les esprits adverses sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte tandis que je mémorise leur odeur. Celle fleurie, sucrée de la personne encapuchonnée me prend a la gorge, me laissant un goût amer dans la bouche. Les images qui me parviennent de leurs esprits me choquent au plus profond de mon âme…

- Sakura…  
- Cela fait plaisir de te voir ici, Naru-kun.

La silhouette fait tomber sa capuche. C'était elle… Sasuke avait raison, c'était un piège depuis le début. Ce qui devait être dans la lettre seulement écrit pour m'attirer ici.  
Mais Sasuke est vraiment blessé… Alors comme ça, Konoha s'est allié à l'Akatsuki et c'est pour ça que Tsunade a été destituée de ses fonctions…  
Pour avoir refuser cette alliance… J'émets un rire grave. Sakura me sourit.

-Ça n'a pas été très difficile de t'attirer ici. Au fait, j'espère que tu as bien profité des derniers moments que tu as passés avec Kiba…

Je lis dans son esprit… _non_ ! Kiba voulait me rejoindre quand on a annoncé l'alliance avec l'Akatsuki… Sakura lui dit qu'elle aussi et tandis qu'ils venaient ici…

-Tu l'as tué… murmurais-je, horrifier.

Non ! Tsunade aussi ! Non, pas elle!  
Sakura me sourit en penchant la tête sur le coté.

-Tu peux encore te joindre à nous, tu sais…

Je recule d'un pas. Après avoir tué les seuls qui comptaient pour moi et avoir sûrement torturé celui que j'aime ? Jamais. Plutôt crever des mains de Sasuke, tiens ! Celui-ci s'est à moitié levé, tellement faible… Il se colle à moi et je sens son souffle dans mon cou. Quelle sensation…

-Pars. C'est déjà fini pour moi, reste en vie. Pour moi…

Mon cœur se serre. Je jette un coup d'œil à son visage pâle et sonde son cœur…  
Tout dans la lettre est réel… Il est sincère avec moi depuis le début.  
Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il a juste besoin de soins.

Je me retourne vers Sakura, sentant Kyuubi s'impatienter. Moi aussi j'ai envie, ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'auras, ta dose de sang. Mais avant, j'ai besoin de savoir une chose. Je regarde Sakura d'un œil inquisiteur.

- Et si je viens, vous soignerez Sasuke ?  
- Naruto, non…

Je fais taire Sasuke d'un signe de main, sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

-Alors?

Dans leur esprit, plusieurs idées se bousculent. Ils n'ont toujours pas compris que je peux lire dans leurs esprits et Sakura croit naïvement que j'ignore ce qu'elle a fait à Tsunade. Ça me révulse…

-Bien sûr, Naru-kun !

Elle me sourit, parfait opposé de ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire à Sasuke. Je lui souris à mon tour et crée un clône d'ombre qui se telleporte et emmène Sasuke loin. Sakura a l'air surprise.

-Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ?

Je fais mine de réfléchir.

-Non… mais en fait, je préfère qu'il ne voie pas ça.

Je souris encore plus. Derrière Sakura, l'Akatsuki se sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Voir quoi, Naru-kun?

- …votre exécution…

Et là, je m'abandonne à Kyuubi.

---Fin POV Naruto---

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Konoha, deux semaines plus tard._

Dans la rue, deux paysans parlent tous les deux.

-Tu as entendu ça ? A peine l'alliance avec l'Akatsuki est-elle déclarer que celle-ci est décimée!  
- Oui, apparemment il n'y aurait qu'une seule personne qui aurait tué tout le monde, dont Sakura-san! La femme la plus forte de Konoha après Tsunade-sama !  
- Tsunade-sama a disparu, ne l'oublies pas!  
- Oui, tu as raison… ne traînons pas ! Je sens une mauvaise présence…

_C'est cela… Enfuyez-vous… Vous n'en n'avez plus pour longtemps…_

Dans cette rue, il y a une personne.

Un homme.

Cet homme affiche un sourire victorieux, les yeux cachés pas une multitude de mèches de cheveux noirs parsemées de rouge aux racines blonde. Il se lève et part en direction de la sortie. Après avoir quitté cette ville qu'il déteste tant, il braque ses yeux d'un noir profond sur un autre homme qui lui fait face. Lui aussi a les yeux noirs, ses cheveux ébènes lui tombent devant. Il tend les bras.

-Comment vas-tu?

Le premier homme sourit a son amant. Il se tourne ensuite vers la ville qu'il vient de quitter en reprenant sa forme normale.

- Sasuke…  
- Oui, mon ange?  
- Demain. Laissons-leur une journée…  
- Tout ce que tu voudras…

Naruto se retourne vers Sasuke en lui souriant. Il l'embrasse tendrement.

Ce qui arrivera par la suite, je ne peux l'affirmer.  
Mais je pense qu'un village caché va bientôt être rayé de la carte. Dans quelques heures, deux êtres s'abattront sur cette ville, apportant en son sein mort et destruction.  
Deux anges à la beauté meurtrière.  
Aucun survivant.  
Juste un amour qui consume deux être.  
Aucun survivant.  
Le châtiment d'une trahison.  
Deux amis vengés…  
Aucun survivant.

Et une rumeur qui prend forme.

Fin.

* * *

Bas voila ^^ j'espere que cela vous a plus ^^ moi, j'aime la fin *0* enfin... Ma beta ma fait remarquer une chose: Naru et super fort. Bas ouai, il est surpuissant !! w


End file.
